


【无尚荣曜】遇见四年后的你-1

by fearless1120



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless1120/pseuds/fearless1120





	【无尚荣曜】遇见四年后的你-1

2019年8月27号，明天就是X1的出道showcase，公司为了让成员们有饱满的状态迎接，早早让他们集合回宿舍休息。

“曜汉哥，我好了。”李垠尚洗漱结束来金曜汉的房间敲门提醒他。

“哦哦，来了。”金曜汉拿起早就准备好的衣物，拖着疲惫的身体往卫生间走去。期间和李垠尚擦肩而过的时候，李垠尚担心的多看了他两眼，轻声问：“还好吗？洗完早点睡吧哥。”

金曜汉笑着看向李垠尚，黑发半干带着点湿润的气息，刘海下一双像小鹿一样的眼透露出善良的讯息，金曜汉不禁伸手揉了两下李垠尚的头发，回道：“知道啦，垠尚也好好休息。”

“好。”李垠尚任由金曜汉的大手把他的头发弄得乱翘，眯着眼还有些享受的模样。

金曜汉满足的收手，去卫生间的都脚步轻快了些。

Showcase举办的非常成功，那么大的场地都坐的满满的，金曜汉在舞台中间看着整齐的应援海，侧头两边是笑的开心的成员们。

这一辈子都值了，金曜汉的脑中涌现这样的想法。

下一秒在他踏步的前方，舞台出现一个巨大的黑洞，金曜汉收不回自己的脚，只能在摔下去之前调整姿势不让自己的脸着地。设施漏洞吗？就我一个掉下来吧，成员们没事吧？我受伤了……垠尚的双人舞要和谁配合呢……

身体迅速坠落，肌肉不自觉得紧绷，金曜汉做好了摔个半死的准备了。黑暗的尽头瞬间切换到光明，金曜汉猛地睁眼坐了起来。

什么啊……是梦吗？金曜汉捂住脸冷静了一会儿，这才发现额头早已冒了一层冷汗，身上也是，看来需要洗个澡了，等下还要坐车去场地彩排……

金曜汉把被子掀开，一脚踩在地板上，左手边不寻常的气息引起了他的注意，侧头一看吓得魂飞魄散。

“啊——呃。”尖叫声刚出口就被金曜汉的理智掐断了，尾音听起来极其滑稽的像打嗝。

他的床上有个黑发裸身的男人背对着他，这曲线让金曜汉熟悉得要命但就是想不起来是谁，金曜汉惊慌地看了看四周，确实是他的房间格局和配置，应该没搞错。

莫非是谁昨晚偷溜上他的床一起睡，不可能啊？成员一般都会穿衣服的，这……金曜汉蹑手蹑脚的下床，像个贼一样偷摸绕着床走，企图绕到正面看一下男人的容貌。

一步、两步、三步……随着男人的脸一寸一寸映入眼中，金曜汉的心也提到了嗓子眼，这……这怎么可能？当见过无数次的这张脸完整的呈现在金曜汉面前时，他呆愣的杵在床边，精神恍惚。

床上躺着的黑发男人，和金曜汉长得一模一样。金曜汉感觉天旋地转，身体左右晃荡虚弱地只能扶着墙稳住。小说不是常写吗？人死后灵魂会飞出来见到自己躺在床上的情景。所以他现在是死了吗？明天就要出道的金曜汉死了吗？为什么这么惨……连showcase都没熬过去就……

床上的金曜汉似是被打扰到了，拧着眉头睁眼打算看看到底哪个缺德的一大清早鬼叫还狗狗祟祟的窝在床角。

两位金曜汉对上眼的瞬间，站着的金曜汉缓缓掉下下巴，嘴巴张大成个O型。

“啊——————！！！”

这次是货真价实的尖叫了。

“噔噔，”敲门声，“怎么了？”

是李垠尚的声音！金曜汉迫切想逃离这诡异的境况，刚辨别出来是李垠尚，没有注意另一个金曜汉突然别扭的表情，就扶着墙踉踉跄跄地走过去打开门。

“垠尚啊，我……”金曜汉半个人都扑过去了，看清李垠尚的样子和抱住李垠尚几乎是同一时间，李垠尚一头扎眼的金发让金曜汉脚下一软。

“喂，”床上的金曜汉看不下去了，随意把被子掀到一边，光着上身走过来一把抓住抱着李垠尚的金曜汉的手臂，“你谁啊？”

“我是金曜汉啊……”金曜汉被来人携带的强烈气场吓得抱得更紧了，鼻尖边上萦绕着淡淡的木棉香，他之前不是很喜欢这香水的味道，现在却是他确认李垠尚的重要证据。

“你是金曜汉，那我是谁啊大哥？”金曜汉本来凌晨回来的没睡好觉头疼欲裂，一生气眼睛里的红血丝更明显了，看着像只快咬人的兔子。

金曜汉面对着和自己一样的脸，嘴巴一张一合没说出合理反驳的话，求助似得看向李垠尚。

李垠尚被金曜汉看得一愣，伸手安抚性的在金曜汉的背后顺了顺。这个动作被另一个金曜汉见着了气得拽了一下无辜的金曜汉的手臂，力道大得金曜汉哎呦了一声。

“放开。”李垠尚转眼变了神色。

“……”金曜汉前一秒还气势汹汹，被李垠尚斜了一眼灭了半截火焰。

“先把衣服穿上，我带他去大厅。”李垠尚冷静的安排了两位金曜汉，一个像找到了救世主疯狂点头，一个不甘心的啧了下嘴悻悻的放手。

“垠尚啊，你头发怎么这个颜色？昨天还黑色的……”金曜汉不安的坐在沙发上，刚到这的途中，他有一种特别怪的感觉。宿舍确实是宿舍，细微之处却变了很多，明明昨天墙面还白的发亮，沙发柔软有弹性，电视边上没有堆那么多碟，一夜之间全都变了。

最明显的变化还是李垠尚的金发，李垠尚不看他的时候简直是个冷傲的贵族，气温都降两度，这和他日常见到的乖顺的垠尚差太多了。

“……我只有刚出道的时候染回过黑发，”李垠尚给金曜汉倒了杯温水，坐在他的身边，“你是从那时候来的吗？”

“刚出道的时候……？我们、我们不是今天出道吗？今天……不是8月27号吗？”金曜汉傻傻的握紧了水杯，即使强装镇定，水杯中不断抖动的波纹还是暴露了他。

细心的李垠尚马上发现了金曜汉的慌张，手轻轻搭在他的手臂上，柔和的说道：“对，今天是8月27号。”

“那……”金曜汉注视着李垠尚的瞳孔不断晃动，面前的李垠尚淡定得他不太适应。虽然李垠尚平时显得宠辱不惊，但在金曜汉面前还是偶尔会撒娇的可爱弟弟。李垠尚好像突然长大了。

“现在是2023年。”金曜汉套了件宽松的短袖，手上拿着瓶牛奶边喝边走下楼，靠在楼梯的柱子边上下打量他，“嘁，以前的我有这么憨吗？”

金曜汉再次震惊，2023年……过去了几年来着？四年？签约的场面还在上个月，这会儿就过了四年了？

“我睡了四年了？？？”金曜汉猛地抬头。

“……噗。”李垠尚先憋不住低头笑了，抿着唇也挡不住小括弧冒出来，似乎害怕伤害到金曜汉的自尊心笑的很收敛，但就因为这样看起来别有风情。

“……”站着的金曜汉愣愣的看着李垠尚的笑容，衬着边上坐着的金曜汉，好像他们才是一个时空的，回神时一股异样的焦躁涌上，导致他开口都带着火气：“你？不知道哪里冒出来的，赶紧想想怎么过来的，就怎么回去。”

为什么四年后的自己脾气这么差了？金曜汉莫名其妙被凶了一顿，极其无辜的摊手：“我就在自己床上睡了一觉……醒来就在这了。”

场面陷入僵局，三人想不出解决的办法。金曜汉一面小心翼翼的看着吃了炸药的另一位金曜汉，一面偷偷瞥神色自若的李垠尚，自以为小声的凑到李垠尚边上问：“诶，我四年都没有染头吗？”

“喂？你以为我听不见吗？”金曜汉没好气的干掉牛奶，一捏把纸包装捏扁远投垃圾桶，没投中骂骂咧咧的走近重新捡起来扔进去。

“臭屁就算了还脾气差……”金曜汉嘟嘟囔囔的瞅着四年后的自己，身材还算保养的不错没有走形，脸也几乎没出现什么问题，牙齿看起来没有去整……

“？你说谁呢？”金曜汉摩拳擦掌，已经开始活动脚腕了。

“他说的有问题吗？曜汉先生？”李垠尚转头看露出爪牙的金曜汉，微笑着横了他一眼，“老实坐着少说点话。”

神奇的是金曜汉被治住了，没好气的坐在靠近李垠尚边上的沙发，投向金曜汉的目光怨念得让年轻的金曜汉再次抖了抖。

谁……谁怕谁啊……金曜汉在心中对比了一下打起来的赢面，四年后的金曜汉绝对懈怠了跆拳道，还是他的赢的可能性比较大。想着，金曜汉不自然的挺直了腰杆。

“今天成员要回来了，下午会在宿舍开个直播，那时候大家再商量一下你怎么办吧。现在你就在宿舍待一会儿……因为他的缘故，要是给人拍到你们同框要大乱了。手机……我感觉你还是别知道四年后的事，免得回去受影响，你说呢？”李垠尚说话很慢也很温柔，金曜汉惴惴不安的情绪在听过他说话之后逐渐缓和下来，认真的点点头表示同意。

“垠尚现在21岁了吧？我该叫你哥吗？”金曜汉挠挠头，不好意思的看着李垠尚。

李垠尚被无厘头的问题惊了一下，绽开了今天的第二个真心的笑容：“不用，曜汉哥。”


End file.
